


Draw On(ly) Me

by Frenchie_me



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchie_me/pseuds/Frenchie_me
Summary: Just imagine what it would be like if you could draw or write on your body and your soulmate could see those marks on it's own body





	

It’s a sort of ritual that everybody goes through. Teachers teach about it as casually as numbers and words. Parents like to refer to it as  _ “The Talk”,  _ and all the teenagers can’t wait to see an ink mark on their bodies, scribbling absently their arms whenever they feel their mood shift suddenly.

 

Anya was 15 years old when her body began to cover itself in marks. She couldn’t wait to tell her family that day and ever since that’s all they talked about, every day. “That’s fantastic honey!” Alexandra exclaimed “what’s her name? Did she mention it ?” 

“She actually did, her name’s Raven and I wrote her my number as- Oh look! she’s doing it again!” an enthusiast Anya rolled up her sleeve and showed her family her left arm.

 

There was, on her pale skin, black ink covering her forearm. It formed a spaceship, it was a nice drawing Lexa thought. Her parents smiled widely at her sister and congratulated her all through dinner.

 

That night, Lexa was laying down on her bed, staring at the white ceiling above her head. She then closed her eyes and listened to her sister laughing on the other side of the wall at what she guessed was another joke that appeared on her arm. She remembered the articles she read on the meaning of this “Inked Skin”

 

It said that when a human being is created, another human being is created with those same atoms. It’s like a second version of one same body. That’s why two minds can share most of their feelings as well as their mood swings and bodies… What scientist can’t seem to explain is why those ink marks appear only at a certain age and not before. However, when one of the two bodies begins to get those ink marks, it means that the other soul is ready to be reunited again with it’s mate. And you’ll be able to meet, for the first time, your soulmate.

 

Lexa’s parents were ecstatic when Anya came home screaming that her soulmate reached her. However, that made Lexa feel a bit like a stranger when the conversation about soul mates began to come more often than not whenever they were together. She found herself staring at her arms and legs more often that she’ll admit and hope that in that particular moment she could would feel this light tingle on her skin, somewhere.

 

Even her friends bragged about it at lunch, and Lexa would just look down at her plate and smiled when needed to. “Still nothing ?” Lincoln asked her with an amicable smile, Lexa just shook her head and sighed. “You know there’s a slight possib-” “Please don’t Linc” Lexa interrupted him as she got up and left for the empty bleachers. Every puff of her breath came out as a white smoke. She tightened her coat around her and looked at the endless distance.

  
  


She thought of the possibility of not having a soulmate somewhere out there. Somehow it happened, and most of those people either carried on with somebody else that choose to ignore their own soulmates or either ended their life forever, claiming they don’t have any reasons left to carry on in their life without their soulmates. She sighed and opened her textbook in which she often scribbled small sentences or doodle in it when her english lessons started to become harder and harder to understand and she needed a break.

 

It started as a doodle then it became a big drawing of a lion’s head that covered half of her white page. She coloured the lion’s mane and eyes black. She then pulled off her left glove and rubbed behind her pencil marks, the mane to make it more real. She drawed for about 20 minutes when she felt needles on her hand. She ignored it at first, blaming the cold as she didn’t put her glove back on. But as she was blowing hot air in her hand to warm it up her eyes met black.

 

There, on her left palm, was something she never thought she’d see. It wasn’t a drawing nor a question nor even a name that appeared inside her palm. It was in fact some weird forms of maths equation.

_ X=−b±b _ _ 2 _ _ −4ac√2a   _ among other equations were starting to cover her hand and began to cover the inside of her arm. Lexa thought of every possible way her soulmate may reach but this was one, was… well it was unexpected.

 

_ Is she… cheating for a math test ?  _ Lexa taught. She giggled watching numerous other equations appearing on her arms. She was so absorbed by her hand and arm that she didn’t hear the bell ring. She packed as quickly as she could and ran to her geography class, entering the classroom with a big smile plastered on her face. Every friends of hers immediately saw her ever growing smirk and smiled widely at her in return, patting her shoulder as she passed in between the table to sit at her designated place.

 

Her friend sitting on either side of her waited for her to be seated so that they could see the patch of ink. She quickly discarded herself of her coat and rolled up sleeve, revealing her right arm and what seems to be everlasting maths equations. They all had a perplexing face and after a few second of pause they all bust out laughing along with Lexa.

 

“You should probably tell him or her that you are receptive now” a friend suggested “It’s a her look at that hand writing!” another said, Lexa cut them off before it began too overwhelming “It’s a girl, I just know it and beside I prefer girls rather than boys, I already told you” she said in a soft voice as she looked back down at her skin turned black. “I’ll wait until the end of this class, I don’t want to startle her in the middle of what could possibly be a math test, and by the sight of it, a difficult one.”

 

The teacher’s saying was just an insignificant mumble in the background. The whole class seemed to roll in so slowly she could see her hair turning white by the minute. After what seems to be forever, the bell finally rang and she jumped out of her seat and ran out of the classroom to the front of her her school. She walked through the snow covering most of her vision but this time she didn’t really care about it.

 

She barged in the kitchen “MOM, DAD COME SEE!” she yelled as she closed the door with her foot. Just as she rolled up her sleeve again for her parents to see, the ink covering most her arm and her right palm was gone. “What’s wrong honey?” ask her concerned mother as she walked up to her, her dad not far behind his wife.

 

“It was here a minute ago…” Lexa murmured still looking down at her arm “I got marked but it’s gone…” Her father was quick to understand what seemed to be the problem and smiled at his wife. “Try to write back, the marks fade away after an hour or so, it’s normal.” a smiling Alexander said smiling down at his troubled daughter. Lexa’s eyes lightened up immediately and she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She flung the door open and reached out for a pen on her desk as she jumped on her bed, flat on her stomach. Her heart was beating harder than ever as the cold end of the pen made contact with her warm tanned skin.

 

_ I hope you managed your test alright  _ she wrote down, smiling widely. She couldn’t wait to feel the tingle of earlier of her arm again. She waited and waited, her smile fading as the minutes passed. She looked at her clock on her bedside table, doodled on her arm hoping it will catch her attention. She draw a little alien and planets all around her arms. She began to think at what she could look like, tall or small, brown or blonde hair. He train of thoughts are interrupted by her mother calling her down for dinner. She puts the pen inside her pocket and walked down the stairs.

 

“Mom and Dad said that you finally connected with you other part ?” Anya asked as she sat on the opposite side of her sister. Lexa just nodded “She isn’t answering back yet” “Don’t worry, she’ll answer in a couple hours.” Her sister told her with a reassuring smile.

 

The dinner went by slowly as conversation flowed about everything and anything, school related or sports related. But just as she was about to clear the table, Lexa felt this same tingle she felt a couple hours prior oh her right arm. She gasped and rolled up her sweater’s sleeve so that everybody could see.  _ I’m actually so embarrassed that it was our first shared words. _

 

Her parent smiled down at her right arm and hugged her congratulating her and sending her in her room so she could chat more with her newly found soul mate. She climbed up the stairs, all the way whilst smiling down at her hands, relief washing all over her as she finally replied back.

 

For the rest of the night they kept on writing to each other, learning more and more about each other. _ I don’t even think ET would have appreciated pineapple of freaking pizza.  _ Lexa read and laughed out for the hundredth time this night. They went back and forth asking question on each other and Lexa never felt so alive than in that particular moment. She learned that her soulmate was named Clarke and she was definitely a girl that seems to be left handed because of the constant writing that appeared on her right arm. She also learnt that she hated sports and apparently pineapple on pizza however she loved snow and The Walking Dead. 

 

* * *

  
  


It’s been 4 months since her first mark. Clarke and herself kept talking back and forth since then and every day seemed brighter than the other. She constantly smiled and scribbled on her arm even it it didn’t mean anything, except this time, she knew Clarke could feel and even see what she was doing. She had someone to talk to over the phone or to write to now and god did it make a difference. She smiled at the memory of her first phone call she shared with Clarke.

 

Her voice was unexpectedly lower than she expected but god did she love it. It sent shivers down her spine every time she taught about it and warmed up her whole body when she heard it. She knew that she could wake up to this sound everyday and sleep when it whispered in her ear, sending her to dreamland. Her laugh could send her to heaven and back. She actually thought it could give sight back to blind people, but she didn’t admit it to Clarke yet.

 

They talk everyday on the phone and never once did they get tired of it. She also discovered that Clarke enjoyed art and music so they debated on which between Mariah Carey and Beyonce was the best or even between Michael Jackson and Prince. They never shared the same opinion about something but they just brushed it off and talked about something else. 

 

Today was a special day for both of them, they actually decided they should meet up and see each other for the first time. Lexa was so excited she couldn’t sleep for the whole week. Even Anya told her to  _ “calm the fuck down before you make an aneurism”  _  but she couldn’t help it. She dressed up in her favorite black long sweater and black ripped jeans. She put on her red beanie and rove all the way through town to the train station. They quickly learnt that they went so far apart as Lexa was leaving only 3 hours away from Clarke.

 

She waited near the train’s stop where several other people were waiting for someone too. She could tell Clarke was as nervous as her, she could feel it in her bone, buzzing all the way up to her spine. It was a cold morning as the sky was covered with gray clouds, ready to pour down all their water down on earth. Every breath she took came out as a puff of smoke. She could tell the train was arriving by the sound it made in the foggy horizon.

 

As it stopped with a long agonizing voice that echoed through the station, the doors opened. Lexa never saw Clarke in person so she didn’t really know for what colour of hair she should look for or even which clothes. Several people were on this train it seems, as she could see several people reuniting with their loved ones and people walking past her, blocking her vision. 

 

It seems like hours before most of the people walked out of the the station leaving only the other half walking about in the station. She looked everywhere but he just knew that this or this women was not her Clarke. She pulled out her pen out of her back pocket and began writing on her arm. As she was about to ask if she arrived alright, she heard that same hoarse voice she listened to as she fell asleep at night and laughed with over stupid things on the phone. “Lexa?”

 

Her heart was jumping out of her chest it seems at she turned around slowly to that angelic voice. When her green eyes met the bluest eyes she’d ever seen on the face of this planet, she knew that the girl in front of her was  _ her _ Clarke. They took a moment to just look at each other, taking in the other.  _ I used to think bright blue eyes and long blonde hair was my weakness But it turns out it those your blue eyes and those blonde hair that made my knees drop and made my heart flutter _ Lexa thought. 

 

She thanked god and however it was up there for sending not just a human being sharing the same molecules and atoms as her but a true angel, saving her from all her sins and darkness of the days. She reached out with shaky fingers and her cold fingertips made contact with warm rosy cheeks.  No words. No words would truly ever describe the ever dying heart Clarke seemed to revive in a single smile. But what made it for Lexa’s poor little heart was Clarke’s warm hand to cover hers for it to completely melt. “Hi” she whispered at the blonde. She internally rolled her eyes at what she thought was the lamest thing she ever said in her 18 years of life. Clarke giggled at her and the sound made her feel like she could climb the highest  mountain and swim the largest ocean.

 

* * *

 

  
  


That same day, they went at the park, Lexa made her visit Polis as they shopped together. They even found time to go to the cinéma to see a movie about blue men fighting it seems but neither of them really paid attention as they stole glances at each other in the corven of their eye. Lexa even took her to one of her favourite italian restaurant that night. They stayed for 3 hours talking and laughing together as time ticked about until it hit midnight.

 

“It was delicious Lex thank you” Clarke smiled up at her as they walked out hand in hand out of the restaurant. Lexa smiled back at her and led her down an illuminated path. They walked in silence, their shoes echoing through the empty streets. Lexa led her to a park but as they walked on, Clarke quickly understood that what would come next wasn’t going to be easy. Here, in front of them was a steep path that led all the way to the top of what seems to be a hill. Lexa heard Clarke sigh and felt her slow down her walk.

She looked back a little confused but then quickly understood what was bothering Clarke.

 

As they were  _ finally  _ at the top of the hill, Lexa let go of Clarke’s thigh as she let her slide down her back gently. She was exhausted as she sat down, trying to calm her thumping heart. “It’s beautiful Lexa oh my god!” exclaimed Clarke as she could see all Polis illuminated under the black starry sky. She could see what seems to be miles away and it literally took her breath away. She then turned to Lexa, still sitting, who was actually trying to catch her breath. She smiled down at her and sat close to her. 

 

As Lexa caught her breath back she smiled at Clarke “I had to show you this, I think it’s one of the most beautiful view around here” she mumbled. “Can there even be something as beautiful as this ?” Clarke asked mostly to herself. Lexa stared down at her “Maybe there is” she whispered as Clarke looked back at Lexa. She leaned in slowly towards the blonde’s lips. When she finally could brush her lips against the blonde’s lips, Lexa could swear she could see the sun exploding behind her closed eyelids. They kissed slowly for a couple minutes until their lungs begged for fresh air. As they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together and smiled at eachother. “Could we do it again?” Clarke asked in a low whisper that sent a warm wave crashing against Lexa’s body. She giggled and then proceeded to lean in again.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“MOM LOOK!” exclaimed Luka at his mother. Clarke turned around to meet a blue eyed and brown haired 12 years old running in the kitchen, with his sleeve rolled up all the way up to his elbow, showing a clear black ink mark forming on his forearm. Clarke beamed at her son as he waved his arm in her direction. At the same moment Lexa showed up in the kitchen’s doorway and made her way toward Luka, smiling down at him. “She should answer it before it fades away” she told him. Luka smiled up at his mommies and ran up to his bedroom. “How is she doing today?” Lexa asked her wife as they both looked down at their daughter, sleeping in her mother’s arms. “She slept for most the day so be prepared for an interrupted night” Clarke sighed. Lexa smiled at her and kissed her cheek. It that exact moment, Lexa knew she was the happiest woman on earth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment below it's always really appreciated :)


End file.
